There is proposed a hybrid vehicle with a twin clutch type transmission combined with an electric motor, having a structure of providing the electric motor at the downstream side of the clutch of the DCT. In this structure, loss due to clutch control is reduced since it is able to drive and regenerate by the electric motor even in a state when the twin clutch is not engaged.
For example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a double clutch transmission device having two input shafts and one output shaft and a number of gear trains between the input shaft and the output shaft, the gear trains comprising a loose gear capable of being non-rotatably coupled to one of the shafts and a fixed gear non-rotatably disposed at a shaft which meshes with the loose gear.
Moreover, Patent Document 2 discloses a hybrid vehicle installed with a dual clutch type transmission.